finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light
Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light (光の4戦士 -ファイナルファンタジー外伝-, Hikari no Yon Senshi: Fainaru Fantajī Gaiden, lit. "Four Warriors of Light: Final Fantasy Side Story") is a "gaiden" or "spin-off" from the main Final Fantasy series. It was released for the Nintendo DS console in Japan and it is planned to be released in North America on October 5, 2010. The game is the second to be released with the Final Fantasy Gaiden subtitle in Japan, after Seiken Densetsu ~Final Fantasy Gaiden~ (which had been released as Final Fantasy Adventure in North America), though the two games have no relations to each other. Character design is done by Akihiko Yoshida, and the development team of Final Fantasy IV DS are all returning to work on the title. While the four Heroes of Light have their default names, the player can name them at the beginning of the game, similar to Final Fantasy II. Gameplay Gameplay follows normal RPG fare, though magic points (MP) are replaced by ability points, which refill by one each turn. Random encounters return, and the battle system is turn-based, reminiscent to the first three Final Fantasy games on the Famicom. Changing equipment will change the characters' appearance. The game uses a new variation of the Job System called the "Crown System", where Jobs are linked to hats. Each Job contains four skills and various bonus attributes, but magic spells can be used by all Jobs. Jobs include Warrior, White Mage, Black Mage, Thief, Knight, Beastmaster, Ninja, and Bard, and new additions Hero, Taoist, Vagabond, Chronicler, Playboy, Seamstress, and Poet. There is a wireless co-op mode, where up to four players can play. Crown System The Crown System is this games version of a Job or Class system. Jobs can be changed at any time by equipping a new crown. There are the jobs currently released on the website. Freelancer Freelancer is the default job with basic abilities Wayfarer Wayfarer is this games version of a Scholar, it has abilities to double recovery item effects, and can recover some HP each turn. White Mage White Mage is used for augmenting White Magic spells. Black Mage Black Mage specialise in augmented Black Magic and can also cast reflect (mirror) on the entire party. Bandit Bandit is this game's thief, they can steal items from the enemy and have an attack that sometimes inflicts instant death. Bard Bard is the classic buffing class. They sing songs to raise the party's attack, defense and status attributes. Merchant Merchant is a new class, they can find gems during battle, and can pay a ransom instead of taking damage. Salve-Maker Salve-Maker the chemists of the game, they can consume items without using ability points, can use items without depleting stock and can make dangerous poisons for use on the enemy. Setting .]] The story begins with a fourteen-year old boy named Brandt being recruited by King Horne to save his daughter, the Princess Carino, from the Witch of the North. Though the exact circumstances for this are unknown, during his travels, he joins up with three other adventurers, all of whom are roughly the same age as he is, and together, they fulfill the traditional requirements for the "Warriors of Light". As illustrated in the picture, the four main characters have been shown riding a dragon. The one in front holding the sword is Brandt; the blonde girl behind him is Princess Carino's younger sister, Aire; the brunette soldier with a ponytail is Unita; and Jusqua is the last child, holding the staff. Packaging artwork File:光の４戦 JAP boxart.jpg|Japan File:Final Fantasy 4 Heroes europe boxart.jpg|Europe External Links *Official Japanese site *Official English site *Wikipedia article Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light